A Chaotic Christmas
|caption 3 = 混亂的聖誕節 (A Chaotic Christmas)}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) A Chaotic Christmas is an Ultimate Wizard quest released for the first part of the Global Christmas 2019 event for the Global version of Crash Fever. At Miskatonic, Nakoto wakes up from sleeping to find red and green decorations all around her, and asks what's going on. Necronomicon and R'lyeh explain that they are Christmas decorations, and R'lyeh mentions that if Nakoto has been a good girl she might get presents as well. She then says that she needs to report something, and mentions a "Christmas virus". Suddenly, Nakoto falls back asleep and wakes up, having the same events play out except its now Eibon and Silvia explaining that it is Christmas. Nakoto starts to wonder if the discussion with Necronomicon and R'lyeh was just a dream. Suddenly, she gets a call from R'lyeh asking if she can hear her, and R'lyeh brings up the Christmas virus again. Nakoto realizes the previous situation wasn't a dream, and R'lyeh mentions that she seems to be oversleeping and that the virus appears to be affecting Azathoth as well. R'lyeh tells her that they need to stop the virus or everyone will be stuck in Christmas time forever. Nakoto asks if that would be bad, but R'lyeh just tells her that if she has a Christmas feast every day she will get fat. Nakoto asks what they should do, and R'lyeh tells her that she needs to cleanse Azathoth of the Christmas virus in order to fix the situation, and she should be able to do that easily since it is already a part of her programming. Suddenly R'lyeh is interrupted and she asks what Necronomicon is doing in a Santa outfit, and the transmission cuts off. Meanwhile, the dream continues with Eibon continuing to speak, saying she has something to report, and says that Santa came to their house. The "Santa" turns out to be Azathoth, who asks if Halloween is already over. Silvia reminds her that Halloween ended a while ago. Azathoth then asks "Rudolph" to come over, which turns out to be Hastur. Nakoto asks why he is a reindeer, and Azathoth says that he is because he has horns, while Hastur responds that he is a reindeer because Santa said so. Azathoth asks Hastur what they are going to do together, and Hastur responds that they're going to go all over the world to deliver presents to good children. Azathoth, confused, asks what they're going to do tomorrow, and about the presents for tomorrow. Hastur just tells her that they have no presents done and they only have four. Azathoth then asks Eibon, calling her that "child over there", how many children are in the house, and Eibon corrects her and tells her that she is actually the mother. Eibon then says there is Silvia, Ubbo-Sathla, Mi-Go, and lastly Nakoto. Nakoto, confused, asked when Eibon became her mother, and Eibon asks how she could say that to her mother. Nodens walks in and tells Nakoto to not tease her mother like that. Nakoto asks what Nodens is doing there, and he tells her that he told her to call him "daddy", and asks if she thinks that she would get presents for being such a rude child. Azathoth asks Nodens if Nakoto is a bad child, but Nodens responds by saying she is a good child that is just in a rebellious phase. Azathoth asks him to be more clear about Nakoto, while Hastur points out that if there are only three good children they will have one present left over. Azathoth remarks that she will just have to hold onto it, and Nakoto responds that she doesn't really mind if she does. Nodens then tells Nakoto that she is giving up way too fast, and then suggests that they race against Santa to determine if Nakoto is a good child or not. Azathoth accepts the challenge, and Nodens tells Nakoto that a day like this is why he bought a snowmobile. Eibon yells at him for wasting the family earnings on useless stuff, but Nodens tells her that it isn't the time for that. Nodens then tells Nakoto that she will be able to pass the reindeer quite fast, while Nakoto asks if she really has. Azathoth remarks that it isn't very fair, and that she needs to add more reindeers. She calls for "Blitzen", who turns out to be Krampus, and they get ready for the race despite Nakoto's reluctance. Nakoto starts to wonder how to even operate the snowmobile, and changes into her normal outfit. Hastur calls Nakoto a cheat for using the snowmobile, but keeps trying to win the race. Eventually, she manages to surpass Azathoth and win the race. Azathoth is sad about the result, and Krampus remarks that there really was little chance that reindeer could win against a snowmobile. Nakoto asks if it is OK to ask for the present now, and Nodens exclaims how he is happy his daughter grew up to be a gentle child. Nakoto tells him to stop and that he isn't her father. Azathoth opens the last present and it turns out to be a plush version of herself. She is happy and leaves with Hastur before it gets dark. Nakoto, confused since Azathoth was supposed to be the one giving the presents, realizes she forgot to cure the virus. Nakoto tries to remember what R'lyeh said, but just remembers the part about her getting fat. Eibon tells them to head home for food, and Nodens asks about the friend they supposedly invited, Necronomicon. Meanwhile, back in the real world, Nodens and Eibon are discussing the situation with R'lyeh. Nakoto finally wakes up, and once again asks about the decorations around them, and calls Eibon and Nodens "Mom" and "Dad". Eibon is shocked for a moment, although comments that she guesses one could mistake her for one, while Nodens remarks that calling him dad is a bit of a stretch. R'lyeh remarks that if anyone is her mother, it would be her, and then points out a present for Nakoto. She opens it and finds a stuffed Santa plush. R'lyeh starts to comment on how Eibon made a part of it before Eibon quickly interrupts to say that it was made by Santa. They then go off to eat, with Nakoto remarking that while it is noisy it isn't too bad every now and then. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is the Christmas version of Azathoth. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Trivia * Despite Christmas Azathoth being the boss, the Christmas version of Nakoto is the drop. * The snowmobile used in the quest is the same snowmobile used in Christmas Virgo's art. * This is the first Global quest that Krampus has appeared in ever since his original debut two years ago. * Much like the other two Christmas quests released during the Christmas 2019 event in Global, A Christmas Miracle and A Christmas Dream, this quest is just a dream rather than actual events occurring. Category:Global Ultimates